Just Between Friends
by oflightdark
Summary: Read this.... A great story for those of us who like a good laugh. Flames accepted. R&R!


Just Between Friends

Why can't she go by herself? My twin sister Tifa, who looks nothing like me, was banging on my bedroom door, shouting something about having to meet Cloud, and that if I didn't hurry she would give me a beating I wouldn't soon forget. As if.

I just lay on my bed staring at the celing, "Yeah, you and what army?"

"Sora!" she hit the door reallly hard once more, "If you don't get out here and take me to the club, I'm going to call Kairi, and tell her you said she needs to go fuck herself!"

I knew it was just a bluff, Tifa didn't lie about anything unless it was do or die. I was fairly sure she wasn't going to start now.

Fairly sure.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I sat up and walked to my dresser, changed into a pair of black baggy shorts and a black Simpleolan hoodie, then I attached the proper studded armband, belt, and chains. I sighed, then straightened my brown, super-spiky hair.

"Are you ready yet?" Tifa called impatiently.

I answered her by opening the door, walked past her, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Both of our parents died about a year ago in a car accident when we were only sixteen. Somehow we were able to lie about our ages so we wouldn't have to go into foster care. We were now seventeen and I owned this apartment, we both had jobs, I worked at the skating rink, Riderz skating center, and Tifa was a waitress at some resturant, but didn't tell anybody where.

"So why did you try to skip the party? I thought you loved them."

"I don't want to see Kairi right now."

Tifa wasn't surprised at my honesty, we were tought at an early age to talk with family openly. She sat down on a stool as I fixed us a couple of ham sandwiches, "Why haven't you been hanging out with her?"

"It's complicated." Actually it was pretty simple, I think. The reason we haven't seen much of each other is because I had gotten into an argument with her and did stupid things I wanted to take back after. And because we were in the middle of Christmas break (hurray!).

"Whatever." Tifa grabbed for her completed sandwich then ran to the front door, grabbing a vest from the rack to put on over her white tank top, "You ready?"

I shoved my dinner down my throat then folowed her out the front door into the dark night. I found the car I had bought three months ago, with the help of Kairi, Riku, and Cloud, and hopped in, Tifa went to the passenger side and did the same.

Once we had started dowm the road she started to mess with the radio. First she stopped it on a country station (horrible), then she turned it to my station (alternative, rock, and heavy metal), and finnaly Tifa decided to make me suffer through listening to Carbon Leaf.

_Live a life less ordinary_

_live a life extraordinary with me_

_Live a life less sanitary _

_live a life revolutinary with me_

_Well I hate to be a bother _

_but it's you and there's no other_

_I do belive_

_You can call me naive, but _

_I know me very well _

_and at least as far as I can tell_

_I know what I need_

I like this song. I smiled imagining what Cloud would say if he knew.

_From the night you came into my life_

_well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me_

_blew away my storm and strife _

_and shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me_

_By the way, I _

_do know why you_

_stay away I will _

_keep tounge-tied nex time_

I thought of Kairi, and remebered how awestruck by her beauty I was when we first met. Then I remembered that we haven't been talking since the last time she came over to the apartment. I wish we hadn't lost our tempers.

_My face had said to much _

_before our hands could even touch_

_to greet or hello_

_so much for, goin' slow_

_Well a little later on that year _

_I told you that I loved you dear_

_what do you know_

_that you weren't prepared to hear_

_I'm a saddened man_

_I'm a broken boy_

_I'm a toddler with a complex toy_

_I'm fallin' apart_

_since the the outbrush on your heart_

I reached over and turned off the radio deciding that after I heard it I didn't like that song.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? I was listening to that." Tifa pouted indigniatly.

"Yeah. I was too." I turned my blue mustang into the parking lot of 7th Heaven, one of the few remaning clubs for teens. Tifa stared at me contemplating as I parked.

She opened her mouth to talk, but I had unbuckled my belt and got out of the car before she could say anything. I walked up to the club erasing the lyrics to _Life less ordinary_ though the tune was good. I opened the door to 7th Heaven and was imediatley assalted by music. 7th Heaven was actually pretty big, it had a giant dance floor then a semi-resturant, also known as a snackbar, to the right. Lights were everywhere and at the moment the entire place was lit up in blacklights.

Tifa came in behind me. Her shirt underneath the vest was lit up blue and the shadows under her brests stood out more. Cloud would love the effect.

"Let's go find the others!"

I muttered a response and started searching for my friends. The place was packed. Tifa had instantly ran off to the food area to see if they were wating at our usual table. I on the other hand wanted to prolong the meeting as long as possible. I walked around (gathering quite a few looks from girls) replayed the scenes in my mind.

You see, Kairi is my absolute best friend, and that day we had just gotten back from spying on Tifa and Cloud at the movie theater. They were more or less watching the Dukes of Hazard, and we were sitting all the way in the back laughing at their expence. Anyway, we decided about halfway through the movie to go back to my place and watch one of our own.We ended up watching some high-tech Jason movie Tifa had rented. Around the time Jason froze some chicks head in liquid nitrogen then smashed it on a counter, Kairi shreiked and clung to my arm. And for good reason. The front of her head was missing but the back half was still attached to the neck and you could see inside it (nasty!).

"Eeeek!"

I laughed at her reaction and dubbed the movie too creepy to continue watching. So I picked up the remote on the arm of the black couch we were sitting on and turned the DVD player off.

Kairi stuck her tounge at me, "What do you want to do now?"

I shook my head in 'dissapointment', "You should know better than to ask a guy what he wants to do." Kairi scrunched up her nose at me than once again stuck her tounge out at me, "How about you decide what to do."

"Let's see..." She pretended to think, but I knew what was coming. She sat down on the floor in front of the t.v. and indicated for me to accompany her."Truth or Dare!"

I groaned inwardly, sat down beside her,and wished I did get to choose our activity, "Alright. You go first."

"You have to say it Sora."

"Say what?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Truth or dare."

"I thought it was your turn ." I said starting to crack up.

She sighed then said, "Dare."

I flasheda mischievious grin, "You have to sing with me next time we get the band together."

"What! I'm not ready yet, we haven't even practiced yet, what if they don't like me, what if-"

"Kairi!" Ishouted, "It's alright. You sing awesome alreadyor else I wouldn't have admitted you into the band in the first place.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I will. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ya know, just to be safe.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Should have picked dare.Why does she care? "About six months ago."

"Who was it?"

"A girl I used to live next to before I moved here."

"Oh."

I shrugged off the conversation, "Your turn. Truth or dare.?"

"Truth."

Sweet, sweet revenge, "Why do you keep going through boyfriend after boyfriend?"

"Because I don't like any of them." Kairi said in a hurry. She started to say it was my turn, but I wanted my second question.

"Then why do you go out with them?" I said raising my eyebrows.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "This game is stupid lets play something else."

"No, you have to tell me. You know the alternative." It was to run up and down the street in your underwear not something I wanted to do.

"Please don't makeme tell you." Kairi said almost pleading.

"Yes."

"No."

I smiled evilly, and stood up pulling her with me, "Then I guess it's time to show my elderly neighbors what you look like without a shirt on."

Kairipushed me away and shouted, "You're such a prick!"

I grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away, not angrily just hurt because of her reaction to what I thought at the time was just a simple question, "What's your problem?"

"You!" She tried to break free of my grasp but I wouldn't relent, then she yelled, "Why don't you just drive off a bridge!"

I...could...not...belive...she just said that. That was what happened to my parents. Before I could stop myself I backhanded her then pushed her away, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kairi burst into angry tears then ran out of the apartment.

I hadn't seen her for a week and I was mad at myself for it.

"Hey Sora. What's up?"

I returned to reality, and looked up from the ground to see my best friend Cloud pretending he could dance. And in my opinion he was doing horribly at it. I grinned at his ridiculous behavior, "You'd best stop that before my sister catches you."

He abrubtly stopped and looked around at his surrondings, "She's not with you is she?"

"Nah, she's looking for you by the snack bar."

"Good." Cloud grinned then seemed to remember something, "Hey, guess what!" he had no intention of letting me answer, "The guy are on stage waiting for you. Kairi said you dared her to sing with you, and Tidus and Riku have been bothering me to perform again, but we couldn't because you shut yourself in your apartment."

"Sorry." I looked towards the stage and sure enough, therewas the entire band (except for Cloud and I). The members were: Riku (Bass guitar), Tidus (Drums **Can't you just imagine him banging away on thoose things**, Selphie (Keyboard), Kairi (Backup singer), Cloud (Back up guitarist), and myself (Lead guitar and singer **And believe it or not I am in real life too**).

Kairi was sitting on the edge of the stage fooling aroung with my unplugged electirc guitar, "You and Tifa planned this didin't you?" I wondered what happened to my instrument.

"Yep!" Cloud said cheerfully, "Tifa stole your guitar day before yesterday, and I brought it here."

"Traitor." He grinned, and I walked past him towards my friends. Cloud followed behind me and gave me a list of three songs we were prepared to play, and I told him I was only doing one of thesse because I wasn't really in the mood to play more than that.

Ignoring this steps, I climbed up over the edge of the stage and made a show of 'tripping' to show I was still human and not one of thoses "everyone other than me sucks" kind of musicians.

I smilied at my friends, and they returned the gesture. They were probably relived I was here so I could improve their floppy music.

I walked towards Kairi who stood and handed me my guitar, "Listen Sora," she said cutting me off as I opened my mouth to speak, "I shouldn't have said what I did, and you had every right to do what you did."

"No, I still shouldn't have done that."

She shrugged it off, "Just forget it." then she grinned, "Come on my friend, let us rock and roll them,"

I smiled at Kairi, happy that I had my best friend back once more.

I left Kairi for a few seconds to plug up my instrument, and then I used a pair of earphones for a sound check.When I was done I turned to face my band, "You guys ready!"

Like clockwork, Cloud and Tidus lifted their hands in the air and shouted"YEAH!", andSelphie giggled at her boyfriend. Kairi and Riku just nodded.

I smiled back at Kairi, as Iput a microphone on my head,then faced the eager crowd, "How's it going?" they yelled, "I take that as good."

From behind me I heard Riku groan, and say something along the lines of me being an idiot.

"I am not!" Ooops...I hate microphones.

The entire crowd laughed, and even my band was against me, "Traitors, all of ya'." I said, then waited for the din to quiet.

"Alright you people, here is a list of three songs that we have to play because we aren't ready at the moment for anything else..." I looked at Cloud who shruggred it off, "Here they are, we have, uh.." I turned from the piece of paper Cloud had given me and looked at himwith a questioning glare.

Once again he indicated that he didn't like it either but we hadn't practiced as a band for too long so we would just mess up and look stupid if we did anything else. Yep,we're screwed. I hope they don't care that we aren't playing anything very good...

xXxxxXx

_Flashback_

_"Come on Sora!" Kairi hopped from foot to foot waiting for me to catch up, "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"_

_"I can't run forever you know. Your the one that runs track."_

_We were standing in a clearing in the middle of a stretch of woods. Kairi and I had been walking from my job at the skating rink to my house when my cell phone rang and we had been invited to attened a party at a boy named Erkais's house. He was apparently Riku's best friend since second grade. Kairi decided that it would be healthier to walk instead of ask for a ride, so we took a shortcut. **(this was before he had a car)**_

_"So. You're a guy yoursupposed to be fast."_

_I snorted, _"_I am fast, just not at running."_

_Kairiglared at the commentand launched a tree branch at me...which I dodged, "Come on! If we dont get their before ten'o'clock we wont get to have a shot at the dunking pool."_

_For some reason Erkais owned one of those pools with a board that someone sat on top of, then someone else threw a ball at a target and if they hit it they would send the other person into the water._

_"And why wouldn't we get a turn?" I asked cocking my head._

_"Because last time we were at one of his parties, around ten, him and his girlfriend Ala-what's-her-face decided that they were going to constantly dunk one another."_

_"Oh yeah." Kairi rolled her eyes at me then decided she was going to get there before ten wether I was with her or not and she ran towrds the house._

_When we finnaly arrived, I was completely worn out. Even Kairi had to stop and catch her breath. I checked my watch, "We have thirty minutes to find the pool and get each other soaked."_

_End Flashback_

xXxxxXx

"The songs are, Simpleplan, Welcome to my life, (We got a loud scream for that one, at least one song is alright) 3 Doors Down, Be like that, and the same band playing Kryptonite." We got silence for number two and little better for the last one, "I guess we have a winner." I said as I chuckled at the sad defeat.

After singing a few songs, and ignoring chants for an encore the band disembarked from the stage and I paid a few guys that worked here to pack up instruments and load them into Riku's van that was parked around back of the club. As we walked to the 'resturant' section of Seventh Heaven I was bombarded with dozems of peolpe asking the name of our band, and wondering whether or not we did private gigs. To which I replied, "We're Lucky Number Six, and we play for two-hundred and forty each song." When we were able to get past the group of fans we were greeted by Tifa and a couple of complementary pizzas.

"YES! Food! Praise the Lord!" Cloud yelled as he rushed past me to the table and takled my sister in a fierce hug.

Kairi and Selphie giggled, "You two get a room." I said. He turned around and the next thing I knew a piece of cheesy pepperoni was hanging off one of my hair spikes. Everyone cracked up we sat down at a table. Tifa introduced the friends she was sitting with. A really hot girl with short black hair and electric green was introduced as Yuffie, and the long black haired boy dressed in head to toe in red and black was called Vincent.

Cloud and Kairi had already met Yuffie but the rest of us had no idea who they were.

God that girl is hot...

HELLO! Your'e in love with Kairi!

Oh yeah, duh. How could I forget the most beautiful girl in the world.

A second ago it was Yuffie who was beautiful.

NO. I said she was hot there's a difference.

Whatever...

XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX

By now Kairi and Selphie were talking animatedly with Yuffie about the people they knew and all the parties they had gone too. Yuffie said something in a low voice that made the other girls blush, that probably meant that I didn't want to know what kind of 'parties' they were talking about at the moment. Tifa and Cloud were busy trying to kiss each others face off, while Vincent and Tidus were arguing about how long a guys hair was supposed to be. That left me and Riku bored, so we decided to make sure the people I paid had successfuly loaded our instruments.

Riku and I left the table and walked out the service door, "Hey, Sora?"

"What?" I asked opening the door to Riku's work van. (the kind that people use as storage for their jobs)

"I was wondering..." He frowned then sighed blowing his bangs out of his eyes, "I was wondering. Do you care if I ask Kairi out?"

"I dont care." But in my mind I was screaming at Riku for even mentioning such a... such a...horrible idea! " She's not my girlfriend my opinon dosen't matter."

Riku scoffed, "I've seen the way you look at her. I know your crazy about Kairi. You just haven't made a move since she broke up with Squall, so...you know.."

I shut the door to his van after checking that everything was there then walked back towards the service door, "I told you, I dont care." _No not only will Kairi have a boyfriend, but it will be my bestfriend!_

Riku smiled and followed me toward the entrance, but not before I heard the voice of my mortal enemy call out from behind me, "How's it goin' cuz?"

He had light brown hair with a braid down the back that looked a lot like the girl hanging on his arm's silver hair. He wore a black shirt that zipped up the front with a white vest over that, and a pair of black and white skater pants. He stood there with a mocking expression as his girlfriend Paine, smirked, seemingly amused.

"What do you want Roxas?" I said cooly.

Roxas and I used to be inseperable, but he fucked my sister, got her pregnant, made her get an abortion, then dumped her for Paine, the girl he was cheating on her with. I told Riku what happened a year ago and we had been giving Roxas hell ever since.

"Nothing." Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark object, "I just wanted to give you something."

He walked over to Riku and pointed the gun at his head. Riku looked at the gun, then faster than you can blink he grabbed it out of his hand and redirected it at my my cousin's girlfriend.

Riku inspected his prize then a mocking grin to match Roxas's recently deceased one appeared on his face, "Who sold this to you?"

Paines eyes got wide in fear of being shot if Roxas didn't answer. Luckily Roxas stammered, "S-some guy w-with really long silver hair the s-same color as yours."

I suppresed a grin as I realized who the dealer was, "What was he wearing?" His eyes turned from Riku to me, "A long black trech coat that looked kinda like a cape."

Riku nodded, "Are we gonna shoot him?" I asked hoping Riku would catch on.

He did, "Sure Sora, why not? He's bothered many other people including me and Tifa."

Roxas started to back up but Riku redirected his aim to point the weapon at him, "Any last words?"

He looked at me, then back to Riku, then to Paine, "At least let her go."

Riku nodded then replied, "After she watches you die"

He pulled the trigger and Roxas and Paine screamed.

He pulled the trigger and Roxas and Paine screamed.

The gun shot a stream of water at Roxas, then Riku hit Paine with another. Riku and I laughed uncontrollaby as Paine and Roxas scrambled away, crying in shock.

"Aren't you glad it was our local squirt gun hustler Sephiroth was the one who sold them that." I said trying to get my laughter under control, "Let's go inside and gloat."

Riku agreed trying to catch his breath, then we cracked up again as we walked to rejoin our friends. "Guess what?" I said as we sat down at the table.

Kairi and the others turned thier attention to us, and Riku grinned, "We shot Roxas and that dumb broad of his in the face," He shoved the black painted water gun onto the table, "With this."

The table was stunned. I picked up the 'gun' and pointed it at my head. "Goodbye cruel world!" I acted as if I was going to commit suicide, "Don't try to stop me or I'll get you too!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but Riku played along, "Don't do it!" He reached for the 'gun' but I redirected my aim.

"THAT'S IT! Your'e all goin' down!" I soaked them all, one by one. Cloud of course 'died' and Tifa tried to revive him using CPR. It worked.

About an hour later Vincent and Yuffie left. I think Yuffie was rambling on about frizzy hair. "Riku," Tidus asked, "Can you give me and Selphie a ride home?"

Riku stood and took the empty pizza boxes to the trash can, "Sure, meet me outside." Tidus and Selphie bade us goodbye then walked toward the exit. Suddenly I remembered why Riku was staying behind, I pulled

my Ipod out my jacket pocket and turned it on full blast. A few seconds later later Riku apparently asked Kairi to talk, 'cause the two of them walked out ot the earshot of the others. Cloud and Tifa shared a glance the looked at me. I ignored their silent inquiries and concentrated on listening to Evanesense.

Kairi returned to the table with a shocked look, but Riku just waved good bye from the exit then followed Selphie and Tidus. She tried to get my attention, but I acted as if the music was too loud for me to notice her and changed the song to Haunted. They noticed the change, 'cause I think that Tifa said somethin about having to set off an atomic bomb to get my attention now. I didn't hear what was said next but I'm guessing Kairi told them what it was Riku wanted to talk about 'cause Cloud fell backwards off his seat, and Tifa almost choked on her Pepsi.

My song ended so I turned off my Ipod and put it away, "What happened?"

Tifa helped Cloud off the floor then back into his seat before turning to face me, "Riku asked Kairi out!"

I forced a smile then looked at Kairi, "That's great!"

Kairi's face looked like it saddened a little but the look dissapeared as soon as it came, "You really think so?"

Cloud gave me an irritated look and started to speak, but I cut him off, "Yeah! You guys are perfect for each other."

Kairi gave me a half-hearted smile then turned to Tifa, "So, are we gonna sit here all night or are we gonna party!"

Tifa looked at me uneasily then said, "Actually I think it's time for us to be going home but your both welcome to spend the night."

Cloud's eyes lit up and he and Kairi quickly agreed (My appartment is just that awesome!). We left, Cloud was going with Tifa in his car and Kairi was riding with me. The ride was pretty much silent and we didn't have very far to go so I just tried without success to push the thought of Riku and Kairi together out of my mind.

_Flashback_

_"Okay! Here it comes!" Kairi threw the hack sack as hard as she could at the circular target. Too bad her aim sucks._

_"HAHAHAHA! I'll be up here forever if you keep throwing like that." I taunted from above a vat of water. _

_She scrunched up her nose and threw another hacky sack at the target. It missed._

_  
"Hahaha-AAAAAHHH!" She had walked up to the target and punched it sending me into the water._

_Kai-gurgle-your a-gurgle-traitor!"_

_She stuck her tounge out at me and walked away swinging her hips mockingly. I quickly climbed out of the pool, ran up behind her and takled her to the ground. _

_"Sora!" _

_End Flashback_

"Sora?"

I looked from the road in her direction, "What?"

"Do you- ...Are you okay?" She looked worried.

"Yeah." I looked back at the road, "Why?"

"N-no reason." She looked down at her feet, "Last week w-"

"Hey." This time I held her blue-eyed gaze, "Forget it"

"Alright."

I parked the blue Ford Mustang in the parking lot, then after waiting for Kairi, ran to the door of my apartment.

XXXXXKairiXXXXXPOVXXXXX

Sora was up to his front door the instant I stepped out of the convertable.

_Note to self: I'm going to laugh and be happy tonight. End of disscusion._

"Hey! Wait up!" I ran up behind him and shoved him through the door as soon as he opened it.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!" I mocked.

His face brightened at my lightened mood, "That does it." Sora stood up, grabbed me by the waist, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. I shrieked and yelled for him to put me down.

"No way."

Just then Cloud walked in with Tifa right behind him. Sora grinned then said, "Hey Cloud look. Prisoner of war." he pointed his thumb at me.

Cloud saluted then heaved Tifa onto his back, "We need to take the captives to their holding cell Commander Sora."

"Then lets go."

Next thing I knew I was sitting in a chair next to Tifa with a towel tied around my feet and hands. Cloud was standing next to Tifa with his 'sniper broom' and Sora was marching back and forth in front of us as if addressing an army.

"Do you know the charges against you?" Sora asked stopping and facing us.

"No." Tifa and I said trying to suppress laughter.

Cloud saluted again, "We'd better tell them sir."

Sora looked at him and said, "Thank you for the news update."

Cloud nodded then replied, "No need to thank me I'm just doin' my job."

Sora faced us again, "You are hereby charged with the following," He took what looked like a grocery list, "Eggs, milk, cereal, and Diet Pepsi." Sora shook his head in dissapointment then said, "You must pay a fine of eight dollars and seventy-three cents or spend a week in a closet."

I 'gasped', "That's too much money!" I pretended to cry, "What ever will I do?"

Tifa on the other hand said, "I'll do neither! I'll die before I surrender!"

Cloud aimed his 'sniper broom'at Tifa, "BANG!"

Tifa 'died' and I continued to sob, "I'll take the closet."

Sora lifted me back over his shoulder then walked from the living room into the hallway, opened the hallway closet, turned on the light,untied me and pushed me in, shutting the door afterward. A few seconds later I heard Cloud shout ''Traitor!" from outside the door. Then the door was opened again and Sora was shoved in.

He looked at me and shrugged, "Congress declared me unconstitutional."

Soar and I burst out laughing then we opened the closet door. Tifa and Cloud had also cracked up, and by the time we all calmed down I swear my face was blue.

When things finally calmed down, Sora jumped onto the couch and I snuggled up beside him, "Do you wanna watch something?"

"Not really. I want to play the Gamecube."

Cloud immediately ran to the t.v. stand and set up all four controllers and passed them out. And since I practically lived here I knew what games they had, "Now Mr.Butler put in Super Mario Smash Bros. so I can get my revenge." Three minutes later we were in a heated two-on-two battle; Cloud as Pikachu and Tifa as Kirby, vs. me as Zelda and Sora as Link.

Link hit Kirby with a melee attack finishing Tifa off once and for all, "Down with the little furry things!"

Then Link fell off a floating UFO destroying his last life. "No!" Sora turned to me, "Carry on without me my beloved princess."

I smirked then transformed Zelda into Sheik, "Will do Hero of Time."

In less than two seconds Pickachu was devastated by an insiring series of martial arts blows. An announcer's voice came on the screen, "And the winner is...SHEIK!"

Cloud stood from chair he was sharing with Tifa, and bowed in defeat. Tifa sighed and shook her head, "And that's what I get for dating a yellow rat."

I turned the system off and put it away, "Dont make fun of Cloud just 'cause he's a blond."

The four of us burst out laughing then Sora yawned and suggesting that we get ready for bed. We agreed.

"Oh no!" I yelled remembering to call my mom.

"What?"

"I need to use your phone!"

Sora reached into his pocket then handed me his cell phone.

I apologizied repeatedly to my mother, and told her I was staying at Tifa's house (didn't work she knows). She gave the okay, and hung up after we said goodnight.

Noone really indicated sleeping arrangments we just knew where to sleep. Cloud flopped onto the couch and asked Tifa if she would fech him a 'blanky', and I was sleeping in Tifa's room.

Sora yawned once more then slunk off to his bedroom. Tifa gave Cloud a blanket from the hallway closet (my prevoius prison), then beckoned me to follow her to her room.

I walked in behind her, it was pretty average. She had a t.v. a radio and two dressers pushed to the left of the room then a bed shoved off to the right leaving a big open space in the middle.

"Finnaly." Tifa sighed. She took off her shirt and walked to her dresser to looked for pj's, "We can officially have Girl Talk."

We changed into pajamas then sat cross-legged on the floor, "So.." Tifa asked, "Are you going to go out with Riku?"

I looked down at my knees, "I don't know. Maybe."

Tifa nodded then smiled, "Where did he invite you to?"

I blushed, "He want's to watch Mission Immposible III."

"When's it playing?"

"In a week." I replied biting my nails.

Tifa frowned, "What's wrong Kairi?"

I shook my head, "Don't wanna talk about it."

Tifa's eye's brightened for a millisecond then she scratched her head like her twin, "Well I'm gonna got to sleep." She stood up and with my help we made a pallet for me to sleep on.

Tifa curled up in her bed and pulled the covers over her, "'Night."

"Good night" I replied turning away and lying down on the sheet.

"Kairi..."

"Yeah?"

"Go out with him ."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't help but wonder which 'him' she meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quiclky jumped into my pink tank top and skirt, then I rushed out of the room without waking Tifa. I tip-toed quietly past Sora's bedroom door then past Cloud's sleeping form on the couch.

_Must Hurry!_

I sighed a breath of relief as I shut the front door behind me, and inhaled the morning air. I looked at the winter horizon and watched as the sun crept up through the trees chasing away the pink tints and replacing them with what can only be described as early morning gold.

"Beautiful..."

"Yeah... it is."

I jumped a bit, then turned around, "God Sora, you scared me!"

Sora grinned and turned back to the clouds, "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

I realized he must have been sitting out here before I woke, "I like watching the sun rise."

"Me too."

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "So, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?"

He srugged, "Don't know. But I've already bought everyones presents and have them hidden away where you will never find them."

"Under your bed?"

"Yep." Sora laughed and patted my head like a dog, "Aren't you a 'fart smeller'."

I shoved him playfully then put my head back on his shoulder. A few seconds later I turned my head to watch him as he looked at the clouds.

_Sora is just so...so...AMAZING! sigh I wish he cared for me as I do for him._

"What's wrong?"

I realized I had been staring at him a little too long, "Oh! N-nothing,"

He cocked his head at me and caught my gaze with his oceanic eyes, "K-Kai?"

"What?"

"I have to tell you something."

_OH MY GOD! This is it! SQUEEEEE!_

Sora took a deep breath then sighed, "Kairi, I-"

"GOOOOD MOOORNIIING!" The front door flew open. Tifa had definetly made an entrance, "Oh! Hello Kairi!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Good morning Tifa." _Why me? Why couldn't she have waited two seconds? WHY? _

"I didn't realize you were awake." She said. _What? of course she knew I was awake! I slept in the same room. It's like she's trying to make this harder... Well then I'll try harder!_

Sora stood and reached out his hand to help me up. I gratefully excepted it.

"Well now that Tifa is awake there is absolutley no fun to be had."

I laughed as Tifa hit Sora in the back of the head. Sora opened the front door and shoved Tifa through it, "Ladies first."

As the three of us walked through the door we saw something noone has ever seen before. Something so shocking, Tifa almost screemed.

Cloud had woken up early.

"Wow." Sora said when we saw, "I didn't think it was possible for you to function before ten-thirty."

Cloud yawned and began to fold up the blanket he had slept with, "I guess I proved all of you wrong." He put the blanket on the back of the couch, "Then again, the only way I could have slept through the noise Tifa makes waking up would be if I died in my sleep."

We all laughed and Sora walked into the kitchen then began pouring us all bows of Cap'n Crunch, talking about how the whole world would end if cereal dissapeared from the face of the planet.

Cloud gave him an funny look, "Maybe yours would but I'm sure the rest of us would survive."

Sora looked appalled. He sat our bowls on his small circular table, put spoons in our hands, and told us that if we didn't eat it he would charge the price for a new box. Needless to say, there wasn't so much as one colorful ball left.

Tifa looked around the table then sighed, "When was the last time we all just hung out?"

Cloud smiled at his girlfriend, "I honestly don't care. As long as we are here now."

Sora snorted then sat his spoon in his drained bowl, "Cloud's getting sentimental on us."

I punched him playfully in the arm, "And your the same old Sora."

Tifa looked over at me, "How's your mom Kairi? Last time we heard she was getting better."

I decided the table looked very interesting, "She's getting worse." I closed my eyes, "The doctor told us a month ago she had four months to live."

Sora must have almost hit his head on the roof as he jumped in surprise. Tifa and Cloud just sat in stunned silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked." I smiled weakly then burst into tears.

Sora was instantly at my side. He put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me, "It's alright Kai. There's gotta be something they haven't tried."

I shook my head, "They pretty much said the only way she wouldn't die of lung cancer would be if she was hit by a car sometime really soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSora'sxPOVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at Tifa for help, but she just shook her head.

"Curse lung cancer."

Tifa stood from the table, walked over to Kairi, grabbed her hand and took her to her room.

"I couldn't imagine what ya'll are and were going through. It's really hard to lose a parent isn't it?"

I looked at Cloud and nodded, "Yeah."

For the next two hours I amused myself by walking around the couch in huge circles, while Cloud amused himself by watching me walk around the couch in huge circles. When Tifa and Kairi finnally reappeared, they were both teary eyed but in notably better moods.

"You alright."

Kairi nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Too bad Sora couldn't have done that." Cloud said, going to Tifa, "I think he must have worn away some of the carpet from doing a circuit through the living room."

I scratched the back of my head, "So?"

Kairi and Tifa shared a smile definitely happier now, "Guess what?" I raised my eyebrows, "Kairi's going to work with you."

"Huh? Uh...Okay. Why?"

Tifa walked to me and gave me a hug, "Because dear brother, I want you and Kairi to go have some fun while Cloud and I have our own."

A few seconds later the two of us were shoved out the door by Cloud. I sighed and looked at my watch as we headed to my car, "I get kicked out of **my** house, hours before I even have to get ready for work, and God only knows what Tifa and Cloud are doing."

Kairi opened the mustang's door and sat down in the passenger seat, "Well at least you have me to fool around with until it's time to go skating,"

"You do know that I do have to work right?"

Flashback

I knew I shoudn't have had anything to drink. Erkais's punch bowl was spiked and when he found out he beat the CRAP out of the guy that did it. It took a lot to get that guy angry but when you did you didn't want to be in the same building as him much less the same room.

Anyway, that has nothing do with what was happening now. Like I said drinking was not very ideal when your partying with your bestfriend. Who just happens to be a girl...that you've had a crush on since you set eyes on her...that had also had one too many drinks...

I'm guessing I really don't have to go into detail with what happened after the party, but to put it nicely...uh...Kairi decided to spend the night that day.

Well, this is the day after so I'll just get to that...

I had already gotten dressed and at the moment I was sitting back on the couch with one hell of a hangover. I'm gonna have to give my own two sense to the guy that screwed up my night. Actually I think I did that myself when...OKAY too far with that sentence.

"I need some water. And maybe a few asprin." I walked through the hallway to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet with a mirror on it, and took a couple pain killers. God I look horrible. Feel it too. God did I feel it.. STOP WITH THE STUPID MEMORIES!

I heard groaning and I hung my head in defeat. This is gonna be a long day.

End Flashback

"Yeah so? I'm still going skating." Kairi said with a pout.

"I know what we can do.." I looked at her suggestively.

"Sora?"

"We can go visit your mom!"

"Oh." Was she dissapointed? "Then lets go!" She turned to look out the window.

I cocked my head a little more than confused, then started the car and hummed In The End, as we started down the street.

"Sora?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What's up?"

"There's a few things I need to tell you before we get there." Kairi replied, upset about something, but trying to hide it.

I acted as if I didn't notice, "Like what?"

A guilty expression came over her face, "You know how my mom wanted us to go out?"

"Yes?" I replied warily.

Well, after the doctor told us..the news, my mom asked me about you, and how things were going." she paused, "I told her that you had wanted me to join the band, and that we were...ya' know?"

"What!" I opened my mouth to continue but Kairi cut in.

"I only said that so she will be happy before she dies! She likes to think she is gonna have grandkids."

She was about to say more but I envoked my 'cutting people off rights', "It's okay. For your mom."

Kairi's first reaction was surprise, then she looked grateful, "Thanks Sora."

About two months ago I went to visit the Dawsons (Kairi and her mom), and Kairi's mother had dropped all sorts of inventive hints that she wanted us to get together. She even went as far as to talk about teen relationships and that teens usually had sex within the first year of their relationship, sometimes sooner. Wait a sec...!

I turned from the road to face Kairi, she knew where my train of thought ended up, "So she knows...that we.." I pointed at her then me with my right hand.

Kairi blushed then looked back out the window, "Yeah, but she doesn't know the details."

I parked in the driveway and set the brake, "So, what do we say to her?"

"As little as possible."

Kairi took a deep breath and walked up the lawn to the front door, I followed behind.

"Ready Sora?"

I nodded and Kairi knocked on the door.

"Oh! Hello Sora! Welcome home honey!" Ms. Dawson said cheerfully as she quickly ushered us in.

Kairi's house wasn't much but it was definitely a step up compared to my two-bedroom apartment I shared with my sister. The walls were all a vanilla color, the furniture was a soft green except for a wooden chair and there were pictures hanging everywhere the eye could see. When I first asked about them she said she had them all over so she could keep an eye on her family. And Ms. Dawson herself was certainly something else. Her hair was a mix between her daughters red hair and a blond. She didn't have anything to do with the word plump and if you were to say it within a mile radius you would immediately regret it.

"So what brings you two to this nick of the woods?" She said obviously happy to have the company.

I sat down on a green recliner, and set back the seat, "I wanted to see how you were doing before I go to work."

Kairi sat down next to her mother on the couch, "And I'm going with him."

Her mother looked appaled, "They still have you working during the holidays?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, they said I could take it off but I dont think I could afford a month without any income."

Ms. Dawson opened her mouth then smiled, "At least the guy my daughter chose is a hard worker."

Kairi's face flushed but I just took it as a day-to-day comment, "Not really, I just skate in circles the whole time and make sure noone breaks any rules or laws. Other than that the hardest work I have is when the band plays at the 7th Heaven."

"I'm gonna have to hear your band play soon."

Kairi regained her voice, "They're great mom! I'm just glad they let me sing!"

Ms. Dawson smiled once more, "I bet their all glad your there."

I nodded, "We sure are!"

Kairi's mom decided to change the subject, "So what did you do last night?"

Kairi 'coughed' but I didn't understand what she meant, "We played the Gamecube mostly and fooled around before that."

Kairi almost fell off the couch and Ms. Dawson laughed. Still oblivious to what was going on I decided to ask, "What's so funny?"

"I just didn't think you would talk so openly about having sex with Kairi. Especially to me."

I jumped up so quick that the back of the recliner hit me in the head and pushed me out. I stood up shaking my head vigorously, "That's not what I meant by fooling around! All we did was play Prisoner of War."

Silence.

"NO! What I meant was I tied Kairi up and charged her eight dollars!"

More silence.

"AARRG! I meant I locked her in a closet!"

Kairi stood up, walked to her front door, opened it and pointed out the door. I hung my head and walked out feeling like a total idiot. A little while later Kairi came out holding a brown paper bag that smelled like cookies, "I told her what you meant and she wanted to give you these because you made such a fool out of yourself."

"Well that's nice of her."

We had left the house and were driving toward Riderz.

"I'm sorry she's like that she just wants to know that her family will keep going, ya' know."

My hand slipped off the wheel causing the car to swerve for a second.

"WATCH OUT!"

"sorry."

It was pretty quiet for the remainder of the trip. I was gonna work a few hours extra, maybe they would pay me overtime. Just then my cell phone rang causing Kairi to jump. I reached into my jacket poket and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sora." It was Tifa and she sounded a little more than out of breath.

"Are you and Cloud having fun over there?" I heard Kairi giggle as she realizied who it was.

"You'd better believe it! Cloud's great at this!" Cloud laughed in the background.

"Too much info Tifa."

"Sorry. Anyway I called to tell you that I invited Yuffie and her brother Vincent to meet us at Riderz."

"I didn't know you were coming at all I thought you were busy."

"Not too busy to watch you make a fool of yourself in front of Kairi."

"Unfair. Love you. See you there."

"Love ya' too. Bye."

I hung up and told Kairi that Yuffie and Vincent were supposed to come, along with Tifa and Cloud.

"Did they-"

"Not my buisness."

We laughed until we reached Riderz. As I found my parking spot I looked at the familiar building. It was set up in a way that made sure you knew it was a skating rink the second you looked at it. It had a line of neon circling the roof that gave it an ethereal glow at night. And to top it all off (Literally!) a giant skate was sitting on the roof. We used to joke that it belonged to Paul Bunyyan, and he left it by accident when he was chasing what he thought was his blue ox, 'cause next to the skating rink was a sign shop and they had a sigh of a blue cow on the side of their building.

I stepped out of the Mustangand walked to the entrance with Kairi following beside me. She shoved me in the arm without looking at me, and I mimicked the action. Kairi giggled and pushed me once more, but before I could repay the favor a small dark something ran up behind me, grabbed my shoulders and vaulted over my head.

It was Yuffie in a green belly shirt and a white pair of shorts that made Daisy Dukes look a bit too long. I noticed Vincect as he walked up behind me, and turned to face him in fear of him using me as a hurtle.

"Dont worry," he said, "I'm not going to attack you. Sorry about my little sister she thinks she's a ninja."

Kairi laughed as Yuffie walked over to him and pointed in his face, "Listen big brother, The Great Ninja Yuffie is not a child."

Vincent snorted, "When The Great Ninja Yuffie talks in third person she sure does sound like it."

I joined Kairi's laughter then Yuffie turned on me, "And you!" She stood there for a second trying to find an insult, "You are too hot and talented to criticize."

Yuffie turned around and procceded to the skating rink, but I stod there dumbfounded. Vincent walked up beside me, "I'd be afriad if I were you." he remarked then followed his sister inside.

I turned to Kairi, "What was that all about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes your really thick." Then she walked inside with me right behind her.

_Huh?_

* * *


End file.
